The Jewel Stone
by ScarletteMoon
Summary: After Princess Zelda has been mortally wounded, Link must venture into the pursuit of gem stone with the help of her friend, Bette Wolf Queen and rabbit Barb, will be against time to find the stone that could save Zelda.


After Link had a companion for their adventures being Bette queen of the forest, everything seemed to have returned to normal in Hyrule. Princess Zelda had everything in order and with the help of his sister, managed to have peace with citizens "Dark Moon" who were also governed by Bette. One morning, Zelda decided to make a celebration of the anniversary of Hyrule, where people attended including Bette and Link.

Upon arrival, she saw her sister Zelda and Link.

-Hello-said the princess. 'Hi -he said Bett- Everything going well? -He asked.

-Of course, do not worry-said Zelda.

In that, they saw the moon turned black and became darkness creating a storm, all were frightened suddenly appeared Ganon, who attacked the place killing many people, but in that, a stranger arrived, a being of layer Black, who attacked Zelda damaging it, Bette tried to defend drawing his bow and arrow shooting, but the man dodged and escaped.

-Zelda- said Link helped.

-It's a black hole ... ... we will kill there is a cure -said Bette.

\- It's Zelda revised poison ... I have hidden the cure ... he is ... an emerald stone ... is at the top of the mountains ...-must be explained Zelda and fainted . Link and Bette looked ready for a new adventure.

When walking, the two were prepared.

-these list? he asked.

\- Yes, let's go, 'said Bette.

They walked through the woods while carrying their weapons, it appeared Barb, mysterious white rabbit.

\- Barb? -Link asked to recognize.

-Hey guys- greeted Barb.

-What Are you doing here alone?- Link asked.

-Seeking a cure for the princess -said.

-Also We -said Bette.

\- And if we go together? -He asked Barb.

Link said -yes Come on -.

Link, Bette and Barb traveled through the forest of Hyrule to reach a lake where it was at night.

-We can rest?- Barb asked exhausted.

-'I'm taking you- said Bette and took him in his arms.

-Thanks, '-said Bunny resting.

In that, they heard strange noises coming from the lake.

\- I know this place said it Here appear sirens, if you see the eye, attack you and take you to the depths of the sea, be careful -he said.

-Well, come on, quickly -said Link must leave.

That appeared a mermaid swimming and looking at Link.

\- Hello Link ...- she greeted with a sweet voice- I am Inna -.

Link refused to look at Inna, who began to conquer it unexpectedly came more sirens and even a young man tried to conquer -Barb i am Merida-said .

-Merida? Asked the lover rabbit.

That all began to sing and to attack the siren sisters Merida and Inna advantage and tried to take the men, fortunately, Bette saw it all and shot arrows jamming mermaid tails of both, and began fighting since Sirens began to attack, and threw a thorny whip with which attracted humans, Bette grabbed Barb and Link but they wanted to go with them because they were so delighted Link chained to a tree and Barb him up to trees . Bette began a battle against the sirens while attacking with his bow. Fortunately gets rid of them, Bette was exhausted and decided to go check what was their way while others wake lis, minutes later, Link and Barb reacted, he saw that he was chained and Barb in the trees.

-link let me down- said Barb scared .

-I can not- said to be as it was.

In that, Bette approached-and awakened? -he asked.

She helped and followed the road to the mountains.

The three walked in it, hear mysterious laughter.

\- What is that? -Asked Link.

\- I'm afraid -Barb said.

In that, there came forth little strange monsters that served to be dark.

\- He is the dark king! ... -You do not, -said the assistant.

-Who? -Bette said.

\- He ... -he said, pointing to Link-You do not rule them ! Kill him !- he said the aide and other monsters attacked. Link attacked with his sword, Bette fought with his bow and Barb was hiding.

The battle was a bit difficult, fortunately, they won the battle. At the end, everybody calmed down.

-link? Bette said.

-Why? ... I call ... so? hesitated ... I ... do not ... -.

-Relax, do not worry, let s go stone, will heal my sister and investigate ... nothing will happen-what calmed.

They walked, they spent days and days and finally reached the mountains.

-Zelda said that the stone was hidden on the ground of the mountain's snowy -he explained.

-Let's look -said Barb.

The three searched and searched until Link felt the stone, so he dug the snow until he found the stone.

-Here this -said Link.

-Well ... I think now if we can ...- Bette said.

In that, Link began to feel strange and dropped to the ground.

-link are you okay?- He asked Bette.

\- I'm feel ... something ... weird- said.

Suddenly, Link began to turn dark gradually, Bette and Barb tried to help.

-link ! -Barb said.

-Go away!- said Link -Bette takes the stone, take it with Zelda -said as he changed his voice.

-link don't worry,everything will be fine,- 'said the goalkeeper.

-Bette ... I ...- said but it turned black and began to attack.

The full moon came and Bette became wolf, Link who was dark he began to pursue still more strong and dangerous, Bette ran, while carrying over Barb who had hidden the gem stone.

The two managed to escape and get to Hyrule, Bette fell to Barb who took the stone to the kingdom.

-Princess ! - said the rabbit.

\- Quick,- 'said the guard.

\- Your Highness and stone have -said the maid.

-Zelda ! -Barb said putting the gem stone in the wound.

-Barb ..-. whispered the princess in bed, to heal- Thank -said -.

-No That- said Barb.

-where Link? he asked.

-The Dark King got into the human being -said Bette -Everything went well, and in that, the Dark King got into it and is controlling- said Bette.

-There to help -Zelda said.

-How? Barb asked.

Zelda and Bette went out to see the sunlight.

-are you ready? -Zelda asked.

Bette said -yes -.

Finishing the story.


End file.
